<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>zoinks Br'aad by 6Writers1Trenchcoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029246">zoinks Br'aad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Writers1Trenchcoat/pseuds/6Writers1Trenchcoat'>6Writers1Trenchcoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JRWI Crackfics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, NOT Sand, i swear we are good writers please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Writers1Trenchcoat/pseuds/6Writers1Trenchcoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brrr'aad dies lol :p</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JRWI Crackfics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>zoinks Br'aad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kept ya waiting huh</p>
<p>its been a while since we posted so i thought the world should see this amazing piece of writing we wrote a couple of months back</p>
<p>i know you've missed us and our crazy shenanigans :))</p>
<p>this piece started out as a one word story then... changed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE glistening lake was GLISTENING like Matthew McConaughey’s PHAT shades. Our house smelled LIKE piss BECAUSE someone is DYING in San Francisco. "RUhroh," said sylnan sadly as he cradled Br'aad's lifeless body in his arms. He hadn't expected the goblins to go for Br'aad so soon but here they were, lying in a room full of dead goblins and an even deader half elf. It was a sorry sight indeed. Taxi came over and put his head down onto Br'aad's chest. He had always admired scooby doo and could be frequently heard saying classic lines such as "givvus a kiss" and much more.<br/>
Sylnan wasn’t sure how Br’aad had beat out the goblins on how dead they were, but he was proud of his little brother and his ability to die hard. (JRWI at die hard dice store checkout code 25% JRWI die hard get your die hard dice.)<br/>
Together, the party watched as the ghost of br'aad began to rise from the dead body like a loaf of homemade bread in a shitty oven. It was beautiful.<br/>
"I can't believe those goblins- I can't believe Hilltree- Wow Hilltree why did you beat me to death?" Br'aad ghost stoically spat, ectoplasm splattering over everyone in the room, including all the dead green goblin bodies (No one wants them fleshy white goblins they freaky as fuck tbh)<br/>
The shitty excuse for a goblin called Hilltree ran off crying like the little bitch he was. (Get yer feckin tenses righterer) (fix your spelling and I'll consider (LMAO) it stfu i will fight u. scooby doo au)<br/>
“Jinkies!” Velrisa zoiked scaredly, “what happened here?”<br/>
“Br’aad fuckin died! 👍” Sylnan responded joyfully.<br/>
(Bruh based)<br/>
Taxi started to laugh as the ghost of br'aad dabbed epicly like a gamer.<br/>
"Looks like it's time for a scooby snack!" Velrisa exclaimed, her jaw unhinging to reveal an endless abyss circled with jagged teeth, as she inhaled the ghostly figure into her black hole-like mouth. Within seconds Br’aad’s ghostly form was vacuumed into her gaping purple maw.<br/>
"I am being unborn!" BR'Aad declar3d confidently. He shot down into the abyss, hoping to de age or something but nothing happened O.o.<br/>
Each of the party members felt something… itching at their faces. Their… eyebrows. Slowly, more and more eyebrow slits appeared.<br/>
In the case of taxi no one really fuckin knows where his eyerbrows are so slit just started to appear all over his face.<br/>
“Gnarly!” Proclaimed the tiefling by the name of Velrissssa, in the manner of one who may be referred to as a ‘Skater Dude’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>end of fic chaos lol:</p>
<p>Who the fuck changed all my es to 3s????!!!!!!!<br/> (nonononono)<br/>(WHY IS IT ALWAYS EATING RELATED)<br/>(Idfk I just thought scooby snack- and went oof- oops)<br/>(I gotta show my aunt a cool mushroom I found brb)<br/>Who’s y’all fav characters atm?<br/>M- I’m prolly still on Taxi tbh he’s pretty cool<br/>The vengolor brothers stole my heart as well as your wallet? Dude they’re horrific ikr<br/>I’ve got a soft spot for the plant cat. I’ve gotten really into Jacquot lately though (I say lately, he’s always been my favorite npc fajkfakj)<br/>Vengolor’s are always a favourite, but other than them? I’d say maybe Thardo in an odd way.<br/>I desire Mountain arc. Angy short man, also yes Jacquot man and the Brendan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>